Headlamps on motor vehicles require proper aiming, both vertically and horizontally, for safe and optimal performance. From time-to-time, it is necessary to readjust the aim of vehicle headlamps. If the headlamp is not properly adjusted vertically, the headlamp may focus the light too close to the vehicle, not adequately lighting the distance. If the field of light is too short, objects might not be illuminated soon enough for a driver to react to the presence of the object, even if the vehicle is being operated within legal speed limits. Conversely, if the headlamp is aimed to direct the light too far in the distance, the area in front of the vehicle may not be properly illuminated for adequate recognition of something in front of the vehicle. Further, a headlamp aimed too distant may “blind” an oncoming driver even in the dimmed or “low-beam” condition.
Proper horizontal adjustment is just as important as proper vertical adjustment. If the headlamp is aimed to direct the beam of light too far to the left, oncoming drivers can be blinded. If focused too far left to the right, the primary field directly in front of the automobile may not be properly illuminated. Improperly directed headlamps can be distracting and unsafe.
Modern vehicle styling and design uses adjustable reflectors that are pivotable about both horizontal and vertical axes to direct the light from the headlamp. Known adjusters for such headlamp assemblies are geared devices operating at right angles. The adjusters are positioned above or behind the reflector and are accessed from the engine compartment to engage a tool and operate the adjuster. Such mechanisms work effectively when the headlamp assembly is positioned to provide ample space behind or above by which the adjuster can be accessed.
In some modern aerodynamic styles, sports utility vehicles and the like, the headlamp assemblies are incorporated into fenders designs that provide little or no access from above, below or behind the headlamp assembly. In such vehicles, headlamp adjusters must be accessed from in front of the headlamp assembly. A known design for front access adjustment has a base housing with channels to accept a sliding member with rails. The sliding member holds a fixed ball stud which protrudes into the lamp, engaging the reflector. An input shaft, accessible from the front of the lamp, is snapped into the base housing and is threadedly engaged with the sliding member. Rotation of the input shaft causes the sliding member to advance along the channels in the base housing. An adjuster of this type is relatively bulky, difficult to install and expensive to manufacture and assemble.
What is needed is a front operated headlamp adjuster having a simplified design and construction that is easy to manufacture and install, and easy and effective in operation.